


Five No's and A Yes

by Smegolas



Series: fluffy D/s verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Steve Rogers, dom/sub verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smegolas/pseuds/Smegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steve came to live with Phil and Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five No's

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this isn't going to come out in any sort of order, just snippets in the life of these guys. ~~Rated Mature just for the overall d/s themes, no sex in this one, evidently.~~ And then there was sex, evidently.

“No. Absolutely not.” Steve looked horrified at the very suggestion. Sure submissives had been *expected* to have a dominant in his day, just days ago, but legally? No. “Sir, with all due respect, that isn't right.”

Fury sighed softly, wishing he could have put this off a little longer. But time was not on his side. “I’m sympathetic to that, Captain, really. And trust me I wish there was another option. I’ll place you myself, someone high enough ranking in SHEILD…”

“So I don’t even get a choice? I’m to be whored out to whoever you see fit?” Steve crossed his arms in front of him, eyes narrowed.

“Again, Captain, I’m sorry there’s not another way. I wish we could take longer, but we need you here working for SHIELD, at the top of your game. I’d like to keep you off the radar longer, but… news travels very fast these days. No guarantees, but would you prefer a man or a woman?”

Neither, Steve thought to himself, grimacing before replying, “Man,” before he could stop himself. How could America have come so far for certain rights, and gone backwards in others? When he and Bucky had been young, and a normal life was still something they spoke of, it would never have crossed their mind to seek out a male dominate. Not that any woman would have had them either, Bucky would have been a catch for some dame, had he not been so insistent on not leaving his friend. ‘She can take us both or neither’, he’d declare after another failed date, pulling Steve into his arms and kissing his forehead.

If Fury was surprised by that, it certainly didn’t show. “I’ll see what I can do. There won’t be many people of sufficient rank who have less than three submissives.” 

“Are there any other options, sir?” Steve asked, trying to keep himself in the here and now. 

Fury shook his head. “A foster family, but that’s really not healthy long term. It would just be someone who would look after you, hold legal responsibility. Emancipation takes at least a year, and while the military still takes uncollared submissives, you are too valuable to waste there.”

Heart sinking, Steve nodded slowly. Of course he would not be allowed the option of returning to a civilian life. He had known from the moment he volunteered for Project Rebirth that he was giving himself to a higher cause, with no way of turning back. “How long until I am… assigned?” he asked, head bowed but still an edge to his tone.

“I’ll try to do it as quickly as possible, within a few days. I know the barracks aren’t the most comfortable place, and I don’t want to keep you hanging.” Slowly he stood up, walking around his desk and placing a hand on Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

“Not as sorry as I am. Sir.” Not waiting to be dismissed, Steve did a quick about turn and left Fury’s office, fuming to himself.

**********

“No.” Phil crossed his arms, sitting forward in his chair, leaning against his desk and glaring at the man in his office. “You have no right to even ask that of me.”

Fury sighed softly. “Phil… I’m out of options. He needs someone with a high clearance level and doesn't already have three submissives.”

“And you’re in my office instead of Melinda's because…..?”

“He requested a man. I thought I owed him at least that.”

“Director I…..”

“You’re level seven, and you have one, singular, lone submissive. And it took you long enough to get that one,” Fury interrupted. 

“I don’t need anyone other than Clint. And I wouldn't do that to him. I promised him when he took my collar that I wouldn't take any others. You have NO right to ask me to betray him like that,” Phil’s eyes flashed, fingers soothing down his tie, betraying the emotion behind that.

“You’d rather he go to a foster family?”

Phil flinched at the low blow, and silently cursed Fury for landing it. Clint’s time in foster had given him most, although certainly not all, of the issues that he’d had when they first met. The issues that had marked marked his file in red ink ‘untrainable’ in large letters, smaller words showing concern over and over again about working with a submissive who didn't have a proper dominant. 

“I won’t do that to Clint, Nick. And that’s final.”

******

“No way, foster? That sucks man, really.” Clint reached across the table to squeeze Steve’s shoulder. “I mean, I”m sure they’ll be really nice and everything…..”

Steve shook his head. “It doesn't matter,” he answered softly, his eyes a little dull. His foster family was nice. A kind man by the name of William headed a close family, three submissives and seven children. Amy had been in foster herself as a young submissive and had taken him under her wing. They tried their best to make him feel at home, William even offering to let Steve sit by his feet some evenings, but it just hadn't felt right.

“What do you mean it doesn't matter? Guy like you probably has his pick of Doms.” A younger, more competitive Clint would have been jealous, but he liked Steve, and the poor guy had enough to deal with being frozen for 70 years.

A sad smile turned to Clint. “Evidently not. With my job… a certain clearance was necessary. There were no…. openings at that level. It’s okay, really. I’ll be on missions more times than not, no time for a family.”

“But that’s all the more reason to *have* a family, Steve,” Clint pressed. “Sometimes Phil and I don’t see each other for weeks with how our schedules work, but when we do….” he paused, his mind going through all the senior agents, sure enough almost all of them had three submissives already. Except of course….. “Steve I gotta go.” Clint pushed back his chair, leaving his mystery casserole half eaten. 

Blinking Steve watched him go. Clint was a good guy, but he did have his quirks. He eyed the other man’s plate. Clint didn't seem to think he’d be coming back. He quickly moved the food over to his own plate and ate quickly, sometimes having friends had unexpected benefits.

******

“No Clint,” Phil’s voice was doing that firm but loving thing that normally melted Clint’s heart to hear, but his dom was wrong.

“Phil…. it’s been three years. You don’t expect me to hold you to that promise now….”

“Clint,” Phil gently cut him off, hands coming out to touch the face of the boy who knelt in front of him. “It’s okay. I told you then I would never take another, only you. I have no regret for that. At all.”

“But Phil…. “ Clint took a deep breath. “This… it’s something I’ve been thinking about? It might even be nice to have someone else around….”

“I respect that, I really do.” Phil leaned down to kiss his forehead. “And I’m glad you’re becoming good friends with him, I think Steve could use that. But I won’t give up my promise to you just because there’s a new pretty face at work.”

“So you DO think he’s pretty!” Clint beamed up at him. “I knew it, I knew you liked him I knew it….”

“Clint.” Phil cut him off firmly. “Go get the bed ready.”

That was Phil’s ‘this conversation is over’ voice and Clint sighed and hung his head, getting up to go turn down the bed and set water out for both of them. “So you’ll think about it then?” he asked as he walked by, grinning and dodging the playful slap aimed at his ass on the way out.

********

 

“No, no, no….” Steve whispered into his pillow, tears streaming down his face as he fought his way out of a dream. He hadn't lied to Clint, this family was nice but… he hated it here. The sterile looking room he refused to personalize, the nights spent cold and alone, dreaming of people alive just months before, all gone for years now. 

But what Steve wanted didn't matter… never had. America had their Captain back, and every day Steve could feel himself sinking into that mask. Maybe one day one day he’d meld right to it, became that person, never have to be Steve Rogers again. 

Maybe one day the pain of being unwanted would go away. It wasn't like he was unused to it. Even when he was young and his best friend in the world would insist that he wouldn't take to a dame if she didn't take the both of them, he knew that would never last. No Domme wanted a sickly kid like him, not even if he came paired someone as strong and handsome as Bucky. And Bucky deserved to find that some day.

He never had. Steve had thought maybe in Peggy… but that was all over too fast. He hadn't been good enough, strong enough to hang on to either one of them. He didn't deserve a family now. He would serve his country as Captain America, and that would have to be enough.


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's efforts to turn all Phil's no's into yes's.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks and Phil hadn't budged an inch. He’d listened to Clint’s carefully, oh so carefully thought out logic. Why Phil deserved two subs. People *talked*, after all, and this would help. Why it wasn't fair to leave Steve in foster. Phil liked Steve well enough, Clint could see that. They had more than enough room…. a whole guest room that was never used! But each time he was kindly and firmly rebuffed. 

Logic was usually the path to Phil’s heart, but Clint knew other paths as well, and was determined to try them all.

“Can’t you just imagine two of us here?” he asks, voice low, lips pressing softly against the side of Phil’s cock as he settled in for a slow post-dinner blow job. Phil loved getting blow jobs, and Clint adored giving them willingly, they were a good match that way. “Two sets mouths on your dick, I could show him everything you liked….” 

“Clint…” Phil moaned softly, shaking his head, even as the images that came to his mind made him shift slightly in his chair. “I've told you no….”

“But Phiiiiil….. “ Clint whined softly, taking his cock deep for a moment before pulling back again. “We’d be so good for you, I promise…..” 

“Hush, enough.” Phil sat forward, warmth in his eyes. “*You* are good, baby boy. More than enough. You are everything I need.”

“But….” 

“That’s the end of it, boy.”

Clint sighed and took him in deep again, sucking strongly, and maybe it was just his imagination but Phil seemed a little harder than usual, coming a little faster. Maybe this wasn't a bad way to go after all.

********

“That’s it… hold yourself open for me, let's check you out….” Phil put his hand on Clint’s hip, but let his lover reach back to expose himself. It had taken a long time for Clint to get used to this, to feel loved instead of judged, and Phil adored him like this.

Clint moaned softly, fingers digging into his own ass as he held himself open for inspection. It was something he had always known Phil liked, a sneaky night with his dom's laptop looking at porn had show him that. It was something he had put off, afraid of the degradation, but when he had finally worked up the courage even that first time had been amazing.

“You could put us both out like this…” Clint offered softly, pleased at the little intake of breath that he heard. “Or have us hold each other? I know how much you like it when I’m prepped and ready for you, we could do that for each other…..” Even a year ago that thought would have turned Clint off for the whole night, but he knew Steve, and more importantly he knew Phil… and Phil would never, ever kick him out for someone younger and prettier, not even for Captain America himself. 

“I would never do that do you, Clint,” Phil reassured him softly, hands stroking over his ass, teasing him with a finger, pleased with how slick he is. 

“But just think Phil…. two asses to fuck…. could move back and forth between us… could put us side by side and spank us both, I know how much you love that, we’d be so good for you…” Clint closed his eyes, picturing it, ignoring the warning growl from his dom. He could just picture it, Steve would be so good, he just knew it, and Phil would love it. "Come on sir, you know how good that would be…."

"Clint, stop." Phil's hand stilled, squeezing his hip firmly. "This is not up for discussion." 

"But why not?" Clint shifted over onto his side to look up at him. "Don't you think it would be hot?"

"If you want to talk about adding something new to our sex life once in a while, that would be one thing," Phil explained, sitting on the bed next to him. "Taking on another submissive isn't some fantasy world, Clint. It would be growing our family, making allowances for everyone. That isn't easy even under the best circumstances. Now come here." 

Slowly Clint crawled over to him, into his arms, accepting those kisses, and forgetting about Steve for a moment as Phil guided him to sink down on his cock, riding his dom and and kissing him as he spilled inside him. But later, curled up in his arms, he couldn't help but think of Steve, alone in his own bedroom. Phil hadn't said no *exactly* this time. Maybe, just maybe, this would take more than logic AND sex.

******

"Thanks for having me over for dinner," Steve smiled as he came in, greeting Clint with a firm hug and a respectful nod to Phil. He was starting to feel a little more settled into this strange future, and having Clint as a close friend had helped a lot. He still had bad nights, full of nightmares and the feeling of dropping through endless space, still woke more nights than not to a damp pillow and hoarse throat, but SHEILD gave him structure, and Clint and the other Avengers gave him companionship, and he was learning to make the best out of things.

"I"m glad you could come over." Phil turned to smile at Steve briefly before turning back to his cooking, which Steve was grateful for. As much as he loved Clint, Phil was an unexpected complication in his life. He'd been ducking his friend's invitations for weeks now but somehow Clint had talked him into coming over tonight. 

It wasn't so much that Phil was extraordinary looking, which he wasn't, it was the very presence around him that sank into Steve's gut like a warm stone. Just being in the same room as the other man made Steve want to drop to his knees, to beg for anything, even just that hand in his hair, just to be *near* him. Just to be allowed to sink into that feeling he'd only known a few times in his life…. he shook his head. Don't think about it, not here. Maybe later, in his bed at home, maybe laying with his legs spread, hand on his cock… but not here. He would never take advantage of Clint's friendship that way.

Dinner was simple, spaghetti and salad, and Steve tried to smile but the easy banter between the two made his heart just ache. He did his best to answer Phil's questions without blushing, to reassure the other man that he was doing fine, that he was fitting in, that his foster family was treating him well.

He thought he was doing alright until after dinner, while helping Clint clear the dishes, he saw Phil pull Clint in for a quick kiss. Neither man thought much of it, but the easy affection was just devastating to Steve, and no matter how Clint pleaded for him to stay for a movie afterwards, he just couldn't, promising to see them both at work the next day.

*********

"He needs us," Clint whispered into the darkness as Phil tightened his arms around him later that night. "You saw it, right? It's not right to leave him there. He's putting on a brave face but you saw how lost he is…."

"Clint." Phil's voice was warm and low in his ear. "We can help find Steve a proper home. And of course he's always welcome to come over here. But offering him my collar isn't the answer."

Clint sighed, blinking back tears of frustration. Logic hadn't cut it, sex hadn't cut it, and now not even emotion? His dom had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, how could he be so unfair to Steve? "Is there *any* way you'd let Steve join our family?" he finally asked in desperation. 

"Of course there is."

Instantly Clint scrambled, turning over to face Phil, hope rising in him again. "How? What do I have to do?"

Phil frowned a bit, touching his face. "Clint…. do you *want* Steve here? With us?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you all month!"

A corner of Phil's mouth quirked up. "No. You've told me why we should, you've told me why it would be hot, you've told me why it would be good for me, even why it would be good for Steve. But… that's different from why it would be good for *you*."

Clint blinked, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Please, sir…. I would very much like Steve to be part of our family."

"And why is that, baby boy?" Phil asked gently, not quite ready to give up.

It took him a moment, but when Clint answered, it was clear and true. "I love him, Phil. Please… can we?" he asked, his eyes darting up hopefully to his lover's face.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Good job Clint. It won't go exactly the way he's thinking, but hey, at least he got his yes!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's all the no's... now to get a yes. Luckily Clint can be very persuasive when he wants to be.
> 
> For fandom, fun, fat and feminism, follow me on Tumblr at: smegolas.tumblr.com.


End file.
